


Procrastination

by theo2017



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Dates, Levi is an author, M/M, Tag will change in the future, future smut, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theo2017/pseuds/theo2017
Summary: Levi is a lazy but extremely talented writer that can't seem to finish any of his projects and Eren is the owner of the coffee shop that Levi always seems to go back to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my very first time trying to write fiction, ( I usually write news articles). This is more of just an experiment to see how well I can flex my writing chop and also because I love me some Levi and Eren. So please bear with me if you do end up reading this story and as always, comments are welcome, especially if they are critiques on how to get better!

Ever since he was young, Levi always had an affinity for the English language. He was an avid reader and writer, from Stephen King to Fitzgerald he read and studied them all. Every teacher he ever had throughout grade school and college all said that he could have one of the brightest careers that the writing world has ever seen… if he would only actually sit down and finish something. Yes, unfortunately, Levi was one of ‘those’ writers, the ones that can simply take any sentence and turn it into gold with the stroke of his pen, much to the frustration of his teachers and peers. Levi always had the intention to finish his stories but the inspiration just wasn’t there… all of his work would get right to climax and then he would always move onto the next idea in his head without finalizing the end. If you asked any of his friends and family they would say that his writing process greatly resembles his life he was always moving on to the next big thing simply following the whim of his next inspiration wherever that may be. 

For now, that was fine that Levi couldn’t finish any of his own writing because currently, Levi was working a Sina Newspaper as their front page columnist where he could just write short articles that didn't require too much effort on his part to finish. He was actually very good at his job if you didn't take into account that he always turned in his assignments right before the deadline. At this point, the only reason that his boss hadn’t fired him was that Levi was such an excellent writer and had really developed a sort of cult following of his columns which was one of the reasons that the newspaper stayed open. 

Speaking of staying open, Levi actually had an article due in 6 hours that he had not finished yet. But true to his nature he was waiting until the last moment to really start writing. Feeling sluggish he decided to walk over to his favorite coffee shop where he did most of his procrastination/writing.

“Levi!!!” One of the staff yelled as he stalked through the door. Levi raised a hand in greeting as he shuffled to his usual table right along the window. He always went to get his table and stuff set up before he ordered his drink just so he could feel a sense of small accomplishment before tackling the challenge of his article. 

Before Levi could even get his order in, his favorite barista Connie was pushing a medium mocha frappe across the counter with a smile. 

“I figured that you had a deadline coming up soon so I started this as soon as I saw you through the window”

Levi slid over a five dollar bill for the coffee. “Dang, am I getting that predictable?” He asked Connie with a blush on his face.

Connie looked at him over his glasses while he printed the receipt, “Dude… every time you come in here you look like someone is holding your dog for ransom”

Levi rubbed his neck at that comment, he really needed to stop procrastinating it was getting kind of bad if his barista even noticed it.

“Well, thanks for the coffee Connie,” Levi muttered.

“Good luck on the column man, I’m sure it will turn out just as great as your other ones,” Connie said with a laugh.

With that Levi took his cup and stalked off back to his table.

“Wait! Should I get you a refill in about 30 minutes per usual” Connie yelled out to Levi as he walked back to his table to which he received a thumbs up from the frazzled writer.

Levi was one of the only customers in the sitting area today which was perfect for his work ethic. He got to work typing and praying to whatever God that time could still so that he could get his article in on time. This week he was working on a political op-ed about the governor’s lack of response to the fighting going on between two rival gangs the Survey Corps and the Military Police. As the minutes and seconds ticked down, Levi’s fingers ran across the keyboard. Beautiful words filled the column bit by bit until even the worst student would want to read all about the new political fall out taking place in the town. As Levi finished up his final sentence he looked at the clock.

“Ah,” he thought to himself, “forty minutes to spare, and I still have time to edit a little bit before I turn it in.”

Levi was combing back through his work and adding a comma here and there when he heard the bell to the shop ring. Usually, when that happened he didn’t look up but when he heard a honey-smooth deep voice asking Connie how his day was he just had to. 

The man that had just walked through the door was tall and he walked with a exuberant confidence that instantly lit up the room. His skin was sun-kissed and slightly olive and anyone looking could tell that he spent most of the time outdoors in the sun, most likely working out if the lean muscles of his arms had anything to say about that. His hair was a dark chocolate that looked like it wanted Levi to run his fingers through it for hours on end.

“Wait… what?” Levi shook his and realized that he was writing all these thoughts about the man down underneath his article, he quickly deleted his ramblings and looked back up to see Connie and the mystery man joking about something. Connie must have said something hilarious because the olive-skinned man threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh that Levi was sure was one of the best laughs that he has ever heard. Enthralled by the man’s laughs Levi didn’t notice that Connie had actually started making his fourth mocha frappe and was getting ready to bring it over to him. By this point the man had quit laughing but still wore a goofy smile, he gestured something to Connie and took the cup out of his hand, apparently offering to deliver the drink to a customer so that Connie could continue to wipe down the counter. Levi was still so focused on the man that he also didn’t notice Connie point the man to his table to deliver the drink.

Actually, Levi was so distracted with thoughts of fingers and chocolate hair that he didn’t realize any of the action happening until his eyes were locked with a kind pair of big sea green eyes that Levi knew he would never be able to get out of his head. 

“So you’re the resident writer that I’ve heard so much about. I’m Eren, I just bought the shop of my pop’s Grisha a few months ago,” The man said as he held out the mocha frappe.

Levi’s mouth went a bit slack because up close he had a pure view of Eren’s face. A sharp jaw, full and rosy lips with high cheekbones. Which was all put together beautifully under that beautiful chocolate hair that Levi just couldn’t seem to get over?

“Um, hi,” Levi said.

Eren let out a chuckle… “I thought writers were supposed to have a certain flair with words”

Levi frowned at that and quickly composed himself… “Well we mostly reserve our flair for the written word, talking is a whole other ball game”

 

Eren laughed again, and Levi’s mind automatically scrambled to find a word that described it’s magnificence. 

“Well, here you go, your fourth mocha frappe. Connie tells me that you always come in when you have a deadline that you need to meet. So, who do you write for?”

Levi took a small sip of his frappe before responding, “Sina Times,”

Eren’s eyebrows raised a bit, “Wow that’s like one of the best newspapers out, I read it every day”

This time it was Levi’s turn to chuckle, “Well thanks, we appreciate all the support we can get”

At this point, Eren had sat down across from Levi, which would normally irritate the writer but with this new man Eren, he really couldn’t find it in his heart to care. 

They chatted some more about the newspaper and the coffee shop before Eren suddenly exclaimed, “Wait what’s your name?! We’ve been talking for like an hour and I realized that I forgot to ask.”

“It’s Levi Ackerman,” Levi said while slightly laughing. 

Eren’s eyebrows shot up again, “Wait you’re Levi Ackerman, the front page columnist, I love your work! I can’t believe that I’ve spent an hour talking to Levi Ackerman and I didn’t even realize it!”

Levi blushed for a minute while he registered Eren’s words. They gave him this sort of warm feeling in his stomach that made him feel giddy. However, that giddy moment only lasted for a second before his stomach dropped and he realized that he forgot to press send on his article and he had just spent an hour talking to Eren. As he realized all of this his phone started to light up with texts and calls from his editor all asking him where his article was. 

“Oh my god” Levi yelled “I forgot to turn in my article and head into the office!” he exclaimed while opening his laptop and sending it off in a quick email. “Damn it, I have to go apologize to my editor before she fires my ass” Levi quickly explained while packing up all of his belongings and running towards the door.

Eren, who was taken aback by Levi’s sudden rush helped him gather his things and as Levi bolted out the door, he realized that he forgot to ask for the man’s number. He gathered all of the cups on the table and brought them over to Connie who could see the sad expression on his face. 

“What’s up?” Connie asked?

“I just had one the best conversations with a beautiful man and I totally spaced and forgot to ask for his number, I’m literally such an idiot” Eren grumbled.

Connie chuckled and patted Eren’s shoulder. "Don’t worry man, Levi is always in here trying to finish up an article, you’ll probably see him in here in the next two days furiously typing away at his keyboard”

Eren perked up at that information. Next time he saw the writer he was definitely going to get the writer’s number…. And hopefully a date.


	2. Sidewalk Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets lucky.

“Levi!! Another great article, you really made me feel bad for those gang members if someone can feel sympathy for people like that… But anywho you were late again on your deadline!” Erwin screamed.

Levi cringed a little in his seat. Currently, he was seated in his Editor in Chief’s office getting berated for yet another late article. Levi, being used to Erwin’s temper zoned out his superior's voice and focused on little things around the man’s office.

Erwin Smith was a large man, very tall and very blonde. His hair was always slicked down in a very professional manner and he had eyebrows that made every Instagram model jealous. But the man didn’t only have good looks, no he also had a very critical and shrewd mind which allowed him to pick the best writers and also the best stories. All of that combined was why Sina Times was one of the best newspapers around. 

Levi was currently staring at Erwin’s dark green stitching on his shirt when a hand slammed down on a desk and hurled Levi out of his daydreams. 

“Levi…. Are you even listening to me?” Erwin said with narrowed eyes.

“I hear you loud and clear boss, no more late articles, keep up with the deadline and keep doing a good job writing…” Levi mumbled hoping to God that what he just said summed up Erwin’s rant. 

Erwin sighed and pinched his nose, “Levi is you weren’t such a damn good writer…” he trailed off before he finished his sentence and walked around to his desk chair where he then sat down and clicked on his laptop. 

“ Well, the article is good so you’re free to go, Levi, don’t miss another deadline and you’ll get another article assignment during the next staff meeting”

Levi hopped out of his seat at that and grabbed his messenger bag “ You got it, boss, see ya on Monday!” Levi said already halfway out of the room before leaving Erwin without a chance to reply.

Back in the office Erwin shook his head and muttered about how the younger generations were going to be the death of him. 

Feeling free now that he didn’t have a deadline hanging over his head and a two day weekend Levi ran through a list of things that he wanted to do.

“Ummm you could actually sit down and finish your book proposal,” the voice in his head said before another voice added, “Or you could call Farlan and Isabelle and go out,” said another voice in his head. Yeah, that sounded better… Levi thought. Content with his decision to hang out with his friends Levi took out his phone and sent a quick text to the group chat asking his friends what they wanted to do and then set off for his apartment. On his way back he passed by his favorite coffee shop and he thought back to the man with the chocolate hair. Man, what he would do to get his fingers through that hair Levi thought to himself. 

He didn’t go back in the shop today, one because he really didn’t want his cause of death to be caffeine overdose and two because he was actually kind of nervous to see Eren again even though the hour that he had spent to talking to him was one of the highlights of his weeks. 

He momentarily paused outside the brick building before sighing and just heading off for his apartment. He then pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his friends to meet him at his house. Little did he know that a certain brunette was cleaning out the window space and saw Levi’s slight hesitation outside of the shop. 

Levi who was absorbed in a texting frenzy with his friends over what to do didn’t see the brunette almost trip over his shoes to catch up to him. Levi was just getting ready to respond to Farlan suggestion of attending a strip club when he heard his name.

“Levi! Hey, what a coincidence!” Eren said a little breathlessly.

Levi gulped… “Hey Eren,” he said giving a small smile.

The first thing that Levi noticed about him was his windswept hair and slightly flushed cheeks that perfectly accentuated the pink lips that were pulled back in a goofy grin. 

“Umm I was just ya know surveying the sidewalk and I saw you walking back, you know you kind of rushed out on me earlier!” Eren said.

Levi tilted his head to the side and quirked his lips, “surveying the sidewalks” he said in a slow manner.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, “Yeah umm… you know like when you survey the sidewalk so you can make sure the path to shop is clean” he said quickly while looking around him.

“Yep it’s all clean, now the customers can have a clean pathway straight to the shop,” Eren said.

Levi raised an eyebrow at that… “Wow Eren is such a dedicated shop owner, even making sure the outside of the shop is in good condition,” he thought to himself. 

“That’s really great that you care so much about your customers Eren,” Levi said. 

Eren smiled at that… “Thanks, but um while you’re out here I kind of wanted to ask you a question….” Eren trailed off trying to gather his courage.

Levi clutched the strap of his messenger bag “What’s the question?” He asked.

Eren took a deep breath, “Umm… I just wanted to know what you were maybe doing tonight… cause I mean I really had a lot of fun talking to you and I think you’re really cool and inspirational and I just really want to spend more time with you…” Eren rushed out.

Levi blinked, at first surprised that Eren could fit that many words in a sentence and then bashful when he realized that the weight of his words. He was stunned to silence for a while as a blush rushed to his face.

 

“Wow is he actually talking to me?” Levi thought in his head. 

Meanwhile Even was freaking out silently because of Levi’s slight hesitation. 

“Umm I was just going to go back to my apartment tonight and hang out with some friends,” Levi said and Eren’s mood dipped slightly before being lifted once again when Levi added…

“But I could clear my schedule to hang out with you”

Eren blinked, shocked that he could be so lucky that Levi even wanted to hang out with him.

“Umm okay yeah! Thanks so much, Levi. Let me get your number so I can text you, later… how does 7:00 sound for a date?” Even asked him.

“Seven sounds great, I’ll umm see you then Eren,” Levi said as he put his number in Eren’s phone.

With that Levi smiled and a grabbed the strap of his messenger bag. He turned to continue down the sidewalk to his apartment.

“Bye Levi, I’ll see you soon!” Eren called after him and like the dork he was he fist pumped in the air and jumped while clutching his phone in a victory. 

He walked back to the coffee shop with the goofiest grin on his face and Connie laughed.

“I guess mission ask out Levi was a success?” He asked.

“Sure was” Eren replied.

Now all he had to do was figure out where the hell he was going to take Levi for their date. 

Dammit…. “I really should’ve have thought this through,” Eren thought as he looked at his watch. It was 3:00 so he only had like 4 hours to plan something amazing. Oh well, for Levi he would try his absolute best to plan something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.... I'm really going to try and get on a schedule.Also thank you to everyone who left Kudos you really don't know how much that meant to me!! This was unedited before I posted so I'm very sorry for any grammar issues. Also if anyone has any suggestions for a date between these two let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all.... very sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is already being written and won't take as long as this one :/

It was nearing seven and Eren was freaking out. He had already changed his outfit five different times. Currently he was wearing cuffed dark washed jeans with a silver-grey button up that he had rolled up to his elbows. 

Luckily he had already planned the date so he didn’t need to worry about that…. But he just couldn’t seem to figure out his outfit. He wanted to seem laid back but also put-together and he just couldn’t seems to find the right balance for that. However, as he went back to his closet to look for another shirt his doorbell rang.

Groaning in annoyance at being interrupted, Eren walked towards the door. When he opened it he was greeted by the sight of his two best friends Mikasa and Armin. 

“Well don’t you look mighty fine” Armin said with a waggle of his eyebrows while Mikasa wore a stupid grin. 

Eren let them into his apartment and started to head back to his room when his friends stopped him.

“Eren you look great now stop freaking out…” Armin said with his hands on Eren’s shoulders. 

Eren took a deep breath and flashed a grateful smile at his friend. “Thanks man… I just want the first date to be perfect so he’ll want to see me again. I know I'm being over the top, but you should have seen him in the coffee shop. He's just so put together and gorgeous and I'm just kind of goofy." Eren said with a sigh.

Mikasa then put her hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Eren you’re going to be fine. He would not have agreed to a date if he didn’t want to hang out with you.” As she said this Mikasa pushed Eren toward his couch before sitting him down. Armin followed after them after going to the kitchen to get some cups of water. 

Mikasa cleared her throat… “Alright Eren, it’s 6:00, you have an hour until you said you would go get Levi, the convertible is downstairs and here are your tickets for the movie.”

Mikasa then took Eren’s hand into hers, “You will be totally fine Eren and you guys are gonna have an amazing time. Plus we’ll be here waiting for you when you get back”

“Unless you have some extra company with you and then in that case we will make ourselves scarce” Armin added with a wink.

Eren punched his shoulder at that remark and got up to look at the mirror to fix his hair one more time. 

“Okay… I think I’m ready. I have the keys and my wallet and the tickets and now I just have to leave through the door and go get Levi” Eren said but he hadn’t moved an inch. 

Mikasa and Armin lifted their eyebrows at him.

“Well?” Mikasa asked pointing towards the door.

Eren sighed and started off towards the door… “Okay here I go, out the door to get Levi” he said while shuffling out of the door. 

As soon as it closed Mikasa and Armin grinned to each other and sat down on Eren’s couch. Meanwhile Eren has started to nervously sweat as he drove to Levi’s house. In the time that he had to plan the date he had somehow come up with the idea to take Levi to a drive in movie theatre that was showing The Great Gatsby and Eren being the dork that he was, quickly bought two tickets and then rented a convertible for optimal viewing at the drive in. It was nearing time to go a pick up Levi and Eren was getting nervous again. But since he was already in front of his apartment building he figured that he couldn’t bail now. Taking a breath of courage he got out of his car and buzzed Levi’s apartment. 

“Heyo?” A short of shrill voice echoed through the speaker. 

“Umm, I maybe rang the wrong apartment…. Sorry” Eren muttered while taking out his phone to text Levi. 

“No wait!!!” The voice said again. “Are you Eren???” It questioned.

“Yeah, who is this?” Eren asked.

There was silence for a while over the intercom before another more familiar voice came over the speaker.

“Eren, I’m so sorry, that was my idiot friend I’ll be right down!” Levi said into the speaker.

Smiling, Eren stepped away from the intercom and waited for Levi to come down the stairs. Moments later Levi’s figure appeared in the doorway followed by two other figure which Levi promptly slammed the door in their faces. When he finally emerged from the building he was breathing a little hard and kind of jogged to Eren’s car. 

“Hey” he breathed standing in front of Eren. 

“Hi” Eren said back smiling down at Levi. “You look great! Are you ready?” Eren said while motioning to the car. 

Levi’s mouth fell open a little, “Is that your car?It’s gorgeous” he exclaimed.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, “Umm actually it’s a rental, had to get something that was perfect for our date tonight! I actually usually ride my bike or walk around town.” He explained. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren. “A special care just for our date? I’m very intrigued… please lead the way” Levi said. 

Eren chuckled and opened the passenger door for Levi before getting in and starting the car. 

Levi glanced over at Eren. The sun was hanging low in the sky illuminating him in an hazy glow. “So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Levi questioned. 

Eren glanced over at Levi, with a smile. “Nope” he said popping the p and starting the car. 

Levi chuckled and stuck his hand out the side the car, ready to be taken away.


End file.
